Sick Day Visit
by AppleKillers
Summary: Ryoma avoiding Fuji fo a month for a reason. Then, one day Ryoma was sick, Fuji visit him and take a job from Ryoma's family to be Ryoma's babysit for a day...[Fuji X Ryoma]Bad Summary... X P


Author's Note: Konichiwa! This is my very first Fic. So please, don't sue me! X P and I want to tell U that my grammars suckz! So if you find something weird at the grammars, I'm so sorry!

Please gime me your reviews… This is my first fic, I told U already… so, I want to know your comment! R/R! D

For some of you who hates M/M Just leave this fic…. I warned you… X P

Disclaimer: If Takeshi Konomi-sensei wants to give me his stories and boys. I would love too! But sadly nobody gives me. So I don't own PoT…

So… Enjoy Minna! 3 ; D

**Sick Day Visit **by HideS

Ryoma sighed, look at his white ceiling in front of his bed. Try to dismiss his upper-classmen face from his mind. _'His? What did I think about? He is never being mine after all but…'_ He tries to close his eyes, pretend to be sick. He really doesn't think he could remember the last time he saw that tensai. It's been a month now he tries to avoiding Fuji. He really tries everything, but he only keeps thinking of him even more. He even thinks of him in his dream!

"Che, what a jerk!" he stare at his door, there's a sound of somebody walk to his room. "Oyaji, I really don't feel good today! Just let me sleep! Ah…," the door flung open when Ryoma starts to complain. It's Fuji, on his gakuran and other stuff that he used to bought to school.

"Ohayou, Echizen," said a familiar voice.

"Ah, Fuji-senpai, why do you come here?" Ryoma trying hard to make him not sound like shock or something.

"I just want to see you. Is that OK?" _Click…_ weird voice just came from the door, that Ryoma well known as his door lock.

"What did you do? Unlock it!" Ryoma said in cold tone as if Fuji slowly walks towards him in mysterious face.

"You…," he sits at Ryoma's bed and suddenly golden eyes and blue eyes meet.

"Nani?" said Ryoma coldly as usual, still try to look like nothing happen.

"What happen to you? I haven't seen you for a month. You were avoiding practice, and now you avoiding schools, " Fuji said with open eyes.

"Iiee…betsuni," Ryoma said in reply.

"Sempai, I guess If you don't have anything important here you better go, coz'my baka oyaji gonna interrupt us sooner or later, I don't know what kind of pervert thought that might come to his mind… " Ryoma tries to make Fuji leave as soon as possible but…

"Aa… your oyaji and your entire family has just left you in my hand just a minute after I came. They say they need somebody to stay at home, coz' you know they thought you were sick. They said I look responsible to take care off you. Maybe we really look like best friends ne?" said Fuji back to his usual smile.

"Che… hontani baka oyaji," Ryoma muttered.

"Saaa… what should we do now?"

"Seriously Fuji-sempai… What brings you here of all sudden? It couldn't be just to see m-e…," Ryoma ask suspiciously, coz' he know his sempai must come for something really evil…, Then Fuji leaned closer to Ryoma's ear a whispered softly.

"Hee…do you really want me to come here with another reason, don't you? But I guess you right, I came here to have you…," Ryoma starts to blush, but he still tries to look calm. '_Kawaii!'_ Fuji thought in his mind with a smirk.

"… to school. But I guess you can't do it? So I'm the one who will stay," Fuji chuckled.  
_Kringg_… then they heard the phone rings downstairs.

"Ah, Fuji-sempai I must go get the phone,"

"Saa… Dozo," Fuji says as he unlocks the door. Ryoma walks down the stairs and reach for the phone, and he hears a familiar voice from the phone.

"Moshi Moshi,… aa, Momo-sempai… aa, iee, daijobu…, it's okay…, uiss… Arigatou ne Momo-sempai…aa… No, you don't need to…What?... Ie, no I don't think I can ( smirk ) unless you deli-," _klik_…, It's Fuji.

"Nani? Fuji-sempai? You don't need to hang up my phone like that, you know?"

"Oh yes, gommen ne," Fuji said it with his usual smile. He only can stare Fuji as the tensai walk towards the kitchen. Who make Ryoma wonder, How does he know where my kitchen is?

"What do you want to eat? I bet you haven't eat since this morning," It's really coincident, Ryoma's stomach starts to growl.

"Uiss, I guess I take everything. How about Japanese food? But… are you really do cook?"

"Of course I do. Sit and wait," and he start to open the refrigerator.

"Aa, I guess I can't make you a Japanese food. All I can find here is some croissant. So I guess my job isn't that hard ne?" Fuji chuckles as he take one piece of croissant, a lettuce, and an egg, he starts prepare them. Ryoma just can look confusedly at his sempai. Fuji really makes him confused, what kind of game that Fuji thought now? Ryoma really fell like he was being played by Fuji.

"Eto…, sempai I guess I can make my own breakfast. You're a guest here so I guess…,"

"It's done! What did you just say?"

"Nothing…,"

"Here eat your breakfast!"

"Doumo, Ittadakimasu…' said Ryoma with pure pleasure when his stomach starts to growl again. He eat happily before he knows that he is being watched.

"What?" Ryoma said with irritated voice.

"Nothing, finish your breakfast,"

"It's almost finish… there I've done. Thank you for the food!" after that Ryoma walks again towards his bedroom, "Aa… Fuji-sempai I guess I'm gonna sleep for awhile. If you want to go home, I'm okay now. You don't need to worry,"

"No, I guess I'm just sleeping too… You can share a room don't you?" Fuji said with a teasing voice.

"You don't have to, you know, If you don't want to, just forget my baka oyaji,"

"No, I really do it with pleasure for my own," Fuji smiled happily, that makes Ryoma really had a bad feeling.

"Che…uiss up to you," Ryoma said as he climbs the stairs followed by Fuji. When they reach the bedroom, Fuji locks the door again.

"Can you unlock it, Fuji-sempai?"

"No, and by the way you can start call me Fuji, just Fuji, or… Syusuke perhaps?" said Fuji with a hushed tone, make Ryoma freeze. Suddenly Fuji walks towards Ryoma like he is his prey.

"What's wrong Fuji-sem…," Ryoma knows nothing but suddenly his lip was touch by something…by Fuji's lip. Ryoma sighs in a shock. Soon Ryoma felt Fuji's tongue caresses his own. He starts to feel the passion take over him. He tries to make control of himself, but it's useless, as if Fuji starts to make Ryoma pinned on his own bed, Ryoma's bed.

Suddenly Fuji stops, still holding Ryoma beneath him, leaving his kohai stared at him deadly confused, and starts to arrange his breath and heart beat.

"You know," said Fuji as he starts to move again and kissed Ryoma's ear lobe,

"You left me in confusion, after you leave just like that. After we were kissing, you avoiding me everywhere, you even miss the tennis practice, now you avoiding school too, like I said earlier. I'm stress of speculating. I thought you would have hate me that deep since what I did,"

"No, actually," Ryoma said in slower tone now, "I thought you're the one who is angry, and isn't that supposed to be my line?" asked Ryoma.

"No, it can't be anyway. I'm the one who start it remember?" Fuji said back to his usual smile.

"Mada Mada Dane, Fuji-sem…," Ryoma gasps after Fuji starts to back in action, teasing Ryoma. He knows that he must stop this thing, because his head has just start to ring a danger alarm, considering the state he's been caught into now. He was totally get pinned to his own bed, kissed passionately by someone as evil as Fuji. I really need to do something… But not even Ryoma's own thought can win against Fuji.

"Fuji-sempai, stop…," oh God… not even look like honest. Ryoma can't lie to his heart, he wants Fuji so much, but he still didn't think to take their relationship this far.

"Stop calling me Fuji, its Syuusuke, remembers?"

"Yes, Syuu…suke…,"

"Nani? Ryo-chan?"

'_Oh Gods Ryo-chan? When did he get that nick?' _Ryoma growled in his mind.

"Need to… stop," Ryoma at least gain some bright thought to his head, although he still sounds

lied.

"If I won't do it?"

"No, must..," but before he could finish his sentences, Fuji sealed Ryoma's lip with his own. Ryoma let out a sigh when he felt Fuji's hands caresses his skin under his shirt. Then Ryoma felt his head filled with lust. Ryoma's mind keep fighting, but in the end Fuji had won the little genius, and they pass the next hour doing 'things' before they got themselves too tired to move an fall sleep instantly.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ --------------------

Ryoma wakes up in the afternoon. Found himself looks at Fuji bare chest and felt a hand tangled around his waist. Uh oh, it wasn't a dream he recalled the vision of him and Fuji and what they just did few hours ago, he blushed to the thought. Ryoma looks at the clock "04.00 PM" he murmurs and look back to Fuji's face that look rather peacefully sleep. Ryoma nodded and try to make himself into slumber. Then before he fell into the slumber he heard Fuji murmurs,

"Sleep tight my beloved koi," And Ryoma can't feel anything except happiness that brings him to his slumber. _'I love you too, my evil tensai'_ Now at last from a whole week, he can sleep rather peacefully.

Owari

Ryoma: You're the evil one

HideS: Yes, I am! Hahahahah

Fuji: Ryo-chan, why don't we leave her alone?

Ryoma: I guess that's the best, but why you called me like that?

Fuji: Coz' Ryo-chan was cute…

HideS: I Aggre! I love Ryo-chan! Hahaha

Ryoma: Alright! Then I just leave you both!

Fuji: Wait Ryo-chan! See you later HideS! Please tell the readers to Review… I want to know wha they thought about this fic!

HideS: U heard him! Please Review! See you Later!


End file.
